Dean WInchesterXReader
by HorrorWolf19
Summary: DEan Winchester x Reader says it all


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16701c36a553abdcb64b4f1ace659998"Warning there is extremely harsh br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /laguge and sex coming soon/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05196c1a8c08a6d14e58d634c580edc2"Rae's point of view/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fea012df5b83c7d054340d79ed9a90ca"The apocalypse has begun and this girl and I are still trapped in hell. We have been here a long time it's 2013 and we are still in cages. We both look at each other wondering what's going on out there. Crowley came back with a torture cart. Oh crap./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a79baf83bca1468eaf38b35d67eafb40""Hello Loves," He says with a mischievous grin. "Welcome to another day of torture!" Crowley continues with the same grin on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38d53e544fa1b8b21cb04f9cbfc8b6b1"I replied with more fire and anger dripping in my voice "Screw you Crowley! Why are we here what did we do!?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b77f477aa571e566a150cf734871f617"Crowley looks at me shocked with still that stupid grin on his face. I'm going to break that face when I'm out of this stupid fucking cage!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c27176ce4e76ca4c920d4a372fdf4358"Then the girl I was trapped with just started to growl at Crowley to get him away from me. I turned to look at her, a shocked expression on my face. Suddenly, we both were in a alleyway in the cold rain. We both look at each other confused as fuck on what just happened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e159c2c036f2d144150531bc66704062"Gabby's point of view/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f912e70a481130a889ff3e29aa56ed3"Only one thing came to mind. What the actual fuck just happened? I look over at the girl next to me. She looked like a husky, but had traces of golden retriever in her as well. "Sooo..." Suddenly, her head whipped to face me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9be689ef62c9915150fd218af389aa79""Holy SHIT you can talk! I thought you were a mute for a second."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8a9b692bd22ee6907d4567107932817""Nope, I can speak. I didn't want to talk back there." My voice felt strange from the lack of speaking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa365f1715d1258da52736fdb3103bcb""Who are you anyways?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92814d271ab26f85934f226fd891ac93"I look at the dog by me. "My name's Gabriela, but you can call me Gabby."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa3e15a99f134109b67ddb44b139d5e5""Screw that, I'll call you Gabs."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb642f7482f5fbf633aae3bd9099c12e"I looked at the Husky/Retriever- oh fuck it Husktretiver. I gave her a face that said "Fuck This."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af01c1be4343275247343a1182b0dd21""So who the hell are you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="490361b6a48f7cc75fccd56701f9db58""Name's Rae. You can call me what ever."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5851fda8583e38d748f70d0882fa0499"A black and white dog with wings came up behind us. He told us to find the 'Winchesters,' whoever the hell they are. Startled, Rae and I got into fighting positions, snarls escaping from our mouths. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8260da4ac1cb8609d4f9353616841c0e""Relax, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm an angel of the Lord."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcb0f82ca5ae89d456e2de7211c18e30"Rae and I get up, our heads tilting to the side in confusion. Suddenly Rae spoke up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee32c1fe7e9d133870e7fae8abe546b9""Why should we trust you? For all we know, you could be another demon out to get us!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d54669c3649065a07eb30113aebd83d""I assure you, can't you see my wings?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cee2ab41aead70a981cd37714e7f602"Rae's eyes widened, then went back to her usual blank expression./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d415709f275d98715e4696fac5006fe""Your point would be?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42e1471f5932fe5ce15d4d76f6481b65"Then the angel dog said, "Find the Winchester brothers. I will put you on the front step of their bunker./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="625eb943cd9b4bfc1ac081e01ab184bd"Our eyes lit up with excitement. "They have a fucking bunker? Awesome!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1458e58b93104cae43c9c503871b935"Suddenly, a question formed in my mind. "Did you get us out of those cages?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acdfe6841b08373687189a332dd53150""Of course I did, who else would ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ba855566bad0a70bc298826aa6ab197""Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know angels existed! I thought it was a WIZARD," I snapped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cac7e35ae88f0f6c09eaf2734837f895"Rae gave me an icy glare. "Shut the fuck up Gabs," she mutters "He's trying to help."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f23b947e79ec37562074b6af03d56c4"Rae walked up to the angel, replying, "Zap us there, angel boy. Oh by the way what's your name?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a245a1a9816e2439c09ea2610ecc1f7e"He smiled a nice reassuring look then said "Castiel but you can call me Cas."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a43c6ad65794b0a1d56cd98ce1018dd9"Suddenly, We found ourselves right by the fucking bunker./p


End file.
